Tennessee
by TatianaMik
Summary: FlackOC. Fluffy little story. Flack takes a report from an unusual undercover agent. I'm not good at these description things cause I don't want to give away too much.
1. Chapter 1

Flack/OC Fluffy little story. Flack takes a report from an unusual undercover agent.

* * *

A woman in a long coat stood looking nervously around the bullpen. "Can I help you?" Flack asked her.

"Yes, I need to talk to you in private, Detective."

"We can go in the conference room, " Flack started to usher her into the conference room when his mobile phone rang, "Flack... Tennessee You're sure?...Well, get back to me when you find out." Flack hung up and ushered the nervous woman into an interview room. The woman slipped out of her heavy coat revealing ceil blue scrubs underneath. She put her hand on the table revealing a badge and a photo ID.

"I'm Special Agent Jennifer Hughes with the Tennessee Bureau of Investigation. I'm undercover and my weapon has been stolen."  
A million questions floated around Flack's head and he blurted out the stupidest one there was, "What are you doing undercover in New York if you're from Tennessee?"

"I'm actually on temporary assignment with the FBI. There are very few investigators who can work undercover inside a health care facility and only a handful of us can take an Intensive Care assignment."

"Why not go through your FBI contact?"

"I paged him as well as his backup several times. No one's called me back in over an hour. Pagers in this area are having problems this morning. We had several problems paging physicians this morning. So when I talked to my boss this is what was suggested. And to be honest, I'm back on duty at the hospital in 11 hours. I'd like to get a little sleep before then."

"So let me get this straight. You want me to expedite a gun theft report."

"Basically, yes. It was stolen from the glove compartment of my car in the second level of the parking garage."

"You should have just reported it and let us come process the scene."

"Oh, yeah, sure! Why don't I just take out an ad saying 'Undercover Agent Investigating Your Ass.' I call you to the scene and hospital security would be involved. Then word would be out that there's a cop undercover and then the last month's work would be shot. This way if anyone from the hospital asks nothing much was stolen just an umbrella, CDs and I'll swear a desk clerk filled out the report."

"Still we'll have to take a look at your car. Just sit tight and let me verify somethings."

"Oh. I have this for you." She pulled out evidence bags with glass and a swab. They were labeled and sealed. "Just sign and they're yours. Presumptive test indicated human blood."

Flack looked at the photo ID closer. There it was, Special Agent - Forensic Scientist 2. "Shoulda know lab rats..." he muttered. "I'll send Hawks down from the crime lab to pick those up and finish processing the car. Where did you leave it?"

"In the lot outside, an officer..." she consulted her smart phone. "J. Smith, is watching it."

"Just sit here, I'll be back."


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later, Flack found himself on the city's sniper range looking for a little brunette nurse/forensic scientist/sniper. He found her at the qualifying range and watched as she put 5 rounds into center mass. She took off her headgear and flicked the switch to bring the target back to her before leaning back and grinning at Flack.

"Are you trying to be supercop?" he asked. "Forensic scientist, undercover work that only a few people can do _and_ a sniper."

"Only 4 Metro PD's in the state have SWAT teams that are full time SWAT. Rest of the state's various PD's SWAT officers do double duty so we qualify where we can. I qualified as an expert sniper at the academy. I've got to re-qualify again next week and I'm _going_ to re-qualify as expert."

"You qualified as an expert while still in the academy?" Flack almost cursed himself for the note of incredulity that creep-ed into his voice.

"Kinda annoyed my instructor that the girl lab rat out shot everyone, but hey, it's Tennessee we all shoot at a young age. And the backwater town where I'm from it isn't that unusual. I learned to shoot my dad's old squirrel hunting rifle when I was 10."

"Your parents let you shoot a rifle at 10?"

"Yeah, my dad taught me."

"Your dad taught you to shoot a rifle? At 10?" Flack took a minute to process this information. "Was he a cop?"

"No, factory worker. We'd go out in the woods to a hollar so the earth would act as a backstop." She grinned lost in memory. "My first gun, the first one that was mine, was a .257 Winchester rifle. It was a youth model, but with a 100 grain bullet it would fire a mile accurately. I had trouble learning to shoot with a scope. I was used to using open sights."

"Hmmm..." Flack was amazed that this little spitfire of a woman could wax on about a rifle like most of the women he knew talked about shopping. "Well, what I stopped by to tell you is that found the guy who stole your weapon. The blood and prints you lifted from the broken window matched a guy who was paroled 6 months ago after a felony assault. We arrested him this morning and he still had the gun on him. We traced it to a murder at 0700 the morning you came in to report it stolen. Rifling patterns matched to your gun."

"So you've booked him for murder as well as the theft. As well as booked my weapon into evidence."

"Yes and the DA says you'll need to come back to New York for the trial."

"But of course. Just call me with the dates."

"Made the arrest this afternoon. I'm booked on a flight back to Nashville tomorrow."

Flack thought a moment. Well, Danny had gotten roped in by a Montana girl and look how well that had turned out. _What the hell_, he thought. _There may be something to this country girl jazz_. "So, Jenny, do you have dinner plans?"


End file.
